LOVE or LUST
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are best friends but feelings change and one summer evening, when Mitchie goes to see him. Do things turn into something more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

L.O.V.E or L.U.S.T

_Hey Mitchie (: _

_I haven't spoken to you in a long time this summer. I guess we've just been busy bee's. You want to meet up?_

_Loveyouu xx_

_Hey Shane (:_

_I know, we are very busy. Although I would have always made time for you, you know that. I would love to. Shall I come over?_

_Loveyouu to xx_

_Hey :P_

_Sorry babe, I didn't think. I've been with other people. Yeah, I'll make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie if you want. See you soon xx_

_Sounds good :P_

_See you soon but head ;)_

_Loveyouu xxx_

* * *

Mitchie and Shane were best friends. It wasn't always like that because she hated his guts at the beginning and was supposed to be going out with his brother, Nate, who fancied her. Her and Nate don't talk anymore and her and Shane are inseparable. They haven't talked much over the summer because she found new friends and so did he. But one thing they always know about each other is that they can _always _talk to the other person, with confidence in knowing that they will be there for them.

Mitchie didn't need to put on a act to Shane, yeah she was in love with him, but she trusted him and he's seen her at her worst. She was in sweat pants and a sports bra, she was about to go jogging. She thought she might as well jog across the road to his and get in some exercises. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and she was barely wearing any make up. She grabbed her phone and set out the door, accidentally getting a shout from her mother after the door slammed in the wind.

20 minutes it took her to get to Shane's house and when she arrived, she saw that his mother was out; no car. This made her happier as she was scared of his mum. Loudly knocking she waited at the door for her best friend to come down.

The rain had started pouring around 5 minutes into her run and she was soaked, no doubt about it. Her hair was sticking to her head, her body shivering and covered in goose pimples and her perfectly straight teeth chatted against each other.

The door opened and she saw Shane standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt, obviously just having got out of bed. He layed in till late afternoon most days, unless, on occasion, he was going out somewhere with the family.

"Mitchie" He grinned as he reached forward and hugged her. He pulled her inside and looked at her dripping body. Even though she was soaked and sticky, she still had the power to turn him on. "Your so gorgeous" He whispered into her wet hair and she smiled as she grabbed his shirt as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Hey buddie" She giggled and his heart fluttered at the beautiful sound. Her laugh was adorable and he never let her forget it. Not only was it adorable but it was very loud, you could hear it miles away and she loved that he recognised it.

"Let's get you upstairs"

Laughing they ran up the stairs and into Shane's room which he shared with his brother Nate. Nate wasn't in, so it was the two of them alone. The two friends were so close that they had basically done everything together, and seen everything.

"Shane, t-shirt and boxers please?" Mitchie giggled as she smiled. She grabbed a towel from his bed, and smelt it. It smelt like him and she loved that, he had a gorgeous smell. She took her hair out from the tight pony tail and let her half a head of wet hair fall down her back.

"Mm, I can smell my conditioner" She moaned and he stiffled a groan at the sound of her moans. Lately he had had an urge to want to have sex with her. He knew it wouldn't happen but every little thing that she did, he thought of in a dirty way.

He placed the warm and dry clothes on the bed and pearched on the end of it. Wondering what his best friend was going to do next.

She leaned forward, taking her dripping sweat pants in her hands and pulling them down her long tanned legs. She liked her legs, they were her best feature so she had been told. She was wearing black lacy underwear, something she always wore when jogging, and Shane stiffened at the sight of her. He knew she didn't have a problem with changing in front of her but right now it was to much for him to handle.

She walked over to him, basically naked and turned around.

"Can you unzip me please" She whispered. He nodded and reached up towards her back, taking the zipper in his fore fingers and twisting it lightly before pulling it down, completely loosening the sports bra. It slipped of her tanned broad shoulders and she chucked it to the floor. He watched her from behind as her naked back stared at him. Her skin looking soft and wet and he couldn't take it anymore.

Letting his hand sit on her back he slowly slid it down her spine. She moaned at his touch as he traced the outline of her hips and rested his hands there gently before leaning forward. He kissed her back, making his way up her spine. She groaned and he knew something was growing. He stood behind her, her head leaning on his shoulder as his lips found her neck. His breath hot on her wet skin as he kissed down her neck, his hands reaching her breasts he took each within one hand.

"Shane" She moaned lightly and he knew that she could feel his erection pushing into her thigh.

He gently started squeezing her breasts, making her moan even louder and she could feel a wetness.

"I want you" She whispered and he stopped as he took in what she just said. "I want you too" He grinned.

* * *

_If you want the sex scene, review and tell me. If you don't then review and tell me. I'm happy at leaving it like this. If you want more, it's all in your hands._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I'm having trouble writing this chapter. I've writen it a hundred and one times and none of them just seem 'right'. Like I'm missing something. So can you all send in in a review and tell me what you want out of the sex scene - like do you want foreplay, romance, or what not and then I can include everyone's ideas and make sure that everyone gets the scene that they really want.

Thank you,

P.S. If you don't want this scene anymore then please tell me and P.P.S - if you review and tell me what you want then I will upload this chapter tomorrow when I get in from school :)

Love you,

Eloise xx


	3. Chapter 3

Looking up into his deep brown eyes she smiled. She had always thought about having sex with Shane and, as he was her best friend, she got to be closer than she would have been on the whole. She never told him, as he never told her. Because of this, she wanted to make it last; make it out of the ordinary.

Her own brown eyes looked down to the bed where she saw the t-shirt and boxers that Shane had bought out for her. She smirked, an idea popping into her head and when she returned his gaze she giggled, his eyes closing for a second as he listened to the lovable sound that made him desire her even more. Feeling her depart his arms, felt like part of him was taken away and as his eyes hastily opened he saw her turning and slipping on his t-shirt before walking to the door, winking at him as she left.

Grinning like a love sick puppy he turned, studying his room to make sure that no grimy underwear or reeking food left for a week was in view. He knew that Mitchie never cared about his room being sparkling but now it just seemed dissimilar. Like he needed to make an effort for the lady he loved.

Turning in the direction of his bed, the smile never leaving his face, his rustled his hair, flexing his muscles and speedily taking a wiff of his underarms, making sure that the anti-persperant he used was actually undertaking its job.

Lying down on the king sized bed he closed his eyes, thinking about how fortunate he was to have such a exceptional and remarkable best friend; hopefully girlfriend in the near future.

The door creaking open and the echo of clinking glass together bought him back to realism and he looked to the door way to see the most remarkable scene ever. Mitchie was walking into his room, wearing his t-shirt, carrying a tray of food. It somehow reminded him of his fantasy of Mitchie being his slave for a night. He was a guy after all and the thing he loved the most was women and food, even better if they came in one package.

"Hello" She laughed as she juggled the food, walking over to the bed and placing it down vigilantly. The smile never leaves her face and unless she's very hurt or infuriated, she always looks joyful.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered as he sat up, leaning forward to kiss her softly. She giggled, turning away and skipping to the television on the right hand side.

"I came here to watch a film Shane and that is what I shall do" She teased, the smirk playing on her lips. He knew he was going to have to work for his girl, and that just made the game even better.

Groaning he leaned back down after grabbing a strawberry from the bowl and shoved it in his mouth, enjoying the delicious juices that came once you squashed the tiny fruit.

"You know, I don't believe you've ever seen the Ugly Truth? It's got Gerard Butler in it and boy is he dazzling!" She exclaimed, the smirk still making an appearance on her small plump lips.

Watching her keenly he selected a cucumber slice from the bowl and held it above her lips, waiting as she pushed play on the film. The film finally started she turned to her best friend, opening her mouth and watched as Shane lowered the cucumber to her. He studied her lips as they closed around the vegetable and she took a bite, turning away as she chewed. He knows she hates people watching her eat.

The beginning of the play was now in full action and both friends turned to each other, before continuing to watch the film. It was around half way in when the blonde girl was trying on the vibrator pants and Shane noticed an upward cluster in his jogging bottoms. He crossed his legs, trying to conceal it but as he did he caught the interest of Mitchie who looked at him in desire.

As the dinner scene came on and the little boy turned up the power on the vibrator control Shane noticed as Mitchie's body started squirming and little moans escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes as the scene ended and Shane was the one smirking this time.

"If I'm not mistaken I would say that my little best friend is somewhat horny" He mocked and she looked at him, a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Well it looks like my best friend is too, so hush" She grinned, turning back to the film.

Now taking full interest in his best friend, he sat up, sitting alongside her as he studied her facial expressions.

"Have you ever used a vibrator or sex toy?" He asked and the blush was so noticeable she looked like a tomato. He laughed deafeningly as he leaned forward and caught eye contact. "You have haven't you? My best friend is a horny little lady isn't she?" He smirked, enjoying the fun he was getting from teasing her. Playing her at her own game.

Turning to face him she leaned up, her hands cupping his face as she closed in on him, her lips only seconds from his as she opened them, brushing hers against his dry ones she smiled. "Yes, she is" She whispered sexily in his ear before grabbing a hot dog from one of the bowls that she had bought up earlier.

Seductively she slid the hot dog into her mouth, knowing that Shane was watching her and she saw him grow as she swivelled her tongue around the tip of the food.

"Mitchie" He growled, knowing that the teasing games were on. Swallowing the break apart of food she bit off she positioned it back in the bowl before reaching out to him, pulling him into her as she kissed him fervently.

Positioning herself so she was now straddling his lap she giggled as he ran his hands down her sides, he knew she was really ticklish so he didn't mind. He found it implausibly endearing. As she curved her back, her hips pressing against him she snaked her arms around his neck, her soft hands playing with the minute hairs on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as she caressed him.

Beginning with a light movement of the hips she enthused in a way that made him want her, him growing even more as she moved back and forth on his lap.

His hands groping her bum as he pushed her vigorously into him, whilst continuing to kiss her avidly. Groaning piercingly as she ground him she laughed at the top of her voice. "You've cum already? Dam I'm good" She teased as she continued, leaning down to kiss him on his neck, the hairs standing on end as he grabbed her roughly, her head leaning back as her eyes closed in pleasure. "You're incredible" He growled as he pushed her roughly onto the bed so she was now lying down in front of him. The t-shirt he had given her making her look even sexier as her nipples, now stiff, taunted him as the bottom of the shirt now screening off her black frilly underwear.

Taking her hands in his he leaned them up above her head, pinning them to the soft mattress as he kissed her neck, enjoying the moans that escaped her mouth. "Ah this is such a turn on" She groaned, hating the fact that he had her under his control. "I know baby" He whispered as he continued, sucking on the sweet spot under her left ear. "Mmm" She moaned before releasing his grip on her arms and pushed him off of her as she returned to his lap, kissing him eagerly.

As his hands explored her body their tongues fought over authority as things begun to get heated. Sweat drops appeared on her forehead as she fought with Shane's shirt, trying, with some difficulty, to pull it over his head. A flicker in her eyes just made her stop and start laughing so bad that she crippled over into a bunch on the bed.

"Mitch?" He asked, a twitch playing on his lips as he started laughing along with her.

"I just remembered this YouTube video where this girl fell over" She screamed before bursting out laughing, tears slipping from her eyes as she fell into a burst of highly amusing laughter.

After watching his soon to be girlfriend roll around on the bed, Shane decided to use her vulnerability and reached down, running his hands up her thighs, to her middle. Smirking as he watched her shake as his rough skin prickled the tiny hairs on her legs; the ones she was unable to shave when standing in the shower. The laughter came to a halt and she closed her eyes as she lay beneath him. Gradually he took the top of her panties and pulled them seductively down her elongated fair legs as she bent her back, loving the feel of his hands on her body.

Once they were removed Shane chucked them to the floor as he leaned down, kissing his girl before reaching down, his hand found her lips and she gasped as he slowly pulled them apart.

"Ca-Can you just stimulate my clit please, I-I don't like the discomfort when fingers are inserted" She whispered as she fidgeted, his fingers played in the diminutive bush of hair.  
"Anything for my baby" He whispered huskily before pulling her lips apart, searching for her clit. He knew that most guys just penetrated the small skin fold in the area of the clit, but he knew how to really make the girl fall into heaven. Upon feeling a ridge he looked up at her and could tell by the expression on her face that he had found the spot he was looking for. Her eyes were wrinkled together as her mouth opened; feeling him on the place no man had ever been before. Smiling he lowered his head to this fold and, using his tongue, he lubricated the area, making it moist, to increase the pleasure she was about to feel.

Hearing her gasp only increased his own pleasure and he begun to move his finger around on this little bump, automatically increasing the moans escaping her mouth. He didn't press down on this ridge; he made sure it was always moist, and he lightly circled it, barely touching it as he made this the most enjoyably thing she would ever feel. The heat she felt amplified and so did her moans as Shane persisted with the movement, watching as the bliss was easily read from her facial expressions.

"Oh my God, if I heat up anymore, I'll catch on fire" She groaned as her body started quivering, the sweat droplets descending down her face as her contentment was greater than before; her toe's started to curl and her hands grabbed excruciatingly at the bed sheets as her legs started trembling frenziedly and she went into a different state of mind. Screaming as her body tossed around in satisfaction she released and he spread the wetness all around her, lubricating her more, happy in himself at his most excellent performance yet and he was sure he gave his love the best time of her life, and he was only getting started.

"That's my girl" He praised her, the light sweat covered her body and he lifted her thigh up, his hands rested in the light moisture now present underneath her knees. Before letting it go he placed him self so that he could enter with no difficulty. The condom was put on in advance and he waited until she looked into his eyes, the indication that he was authorized to continue, needing to be given.

Once she nodded, still up in her soaring ecstasy, she felt him at her entrance. His hands were resting on her hips and he begun to kiss her, their tongues now struggling in dominance once again and he slowly pushed into her. He could feel his obstruction and she could feel the light stretching. It felt like an itchiness that she frantically wanted to scratch and as he continued she hid her head in his shoulder as he kissed her neck. She could smell his sweat; the natural aroma of her lover. As she felt the breaking she winced and suppressed her head further into Shane's shoulder, biting down as he entered her fully.

"Well this hurts" She groaned as she moved away from his skin to take a deep breath.

"Sorry baby, it'll go soon" He promised and she nodded as he kept moving, little by little inside of her. He reached down and started stimulating her which took her mind off of it. "I can still feel it but that feels _so _good!" She exclaimed the sweat drops started to, once again, become visible over the lover's bodies and as things begun at a quicker pace the moans started to enhance.

"Oh my God I think I'm loosing circulation" Shane cried as he pumped in and out of her. She started laughing and along with the joy her body was receiving she started juddering wildly as she reached her high. "Wait for me baby!" He laughed as her moans of satisfaction echoed throughout his bedroom.

Along with the prompt of both lovers, and with the liveliness put into the act of sexual intercourse, the two reached their peak together, screaming in pure ecstasy as they released their fluids into one another.

"Oh my God" Shane breathed deeply as he pulled out and rest next to his best friend.

Turning to the right of her Mitchie begun laughing again. "Oh look, we finished at the same time as Gerard Butler in the film" She giggled as the two watched. As the final credits rolled up she turned to look at him and his eyebrows raised in question.

"Was yours real or fake?" He asked and she smirked.

"Oh you'll never know" She exclaimed before laughing at her growling best friend.

"Oh I'm gonna' get you!" He said gleefully before getting up and chasing his screaming girlfriend around his room. For this was what best friends and lovers are for.


End file.
